Scared
by nipongi
Summary: Ritsuka finally leaves home but encounters Seimei on his way to Soubi's house! i suck at summaries.


Warnig!

This story is YAOI= as in boy/boy love. If you don't like this, then get the hell out of here and don't look back! If you do like it and enjoy yaoi then you are more than welcolme to read this….plus I will love you.

Its so fun pretending to be kouga yun! XD

Also I have an **obsession** over loveless. That's why I wrote this. Hope you enjoy it please review!

I do not own loveless nor any of the characters. Theyre too cute to be mine.m :D

Chapter 1: scared

Love.

Something Aoyagi Ritsuka once felt, now was a distant memory his older brother gave him. Now that dead brother was alive and killing anyone who would stand in his way. Still Ritsuka refused to belive someone as kind as him would do such a thing.

'_not kind seimei'_

So the term love had died completley for the teenager. Mizaki, his mother abused him phisically and verbally. Ritsuka would always think "not being '_ritsuka ',_ is a sin, I will accept mothers hits to befit my crime." Ritsuka also had another belif. "hurting a person's heart is worse than phisical pain." Because of that, Ritsuka didn't fight back whenever his crzy mother would shove a fork into his skin.

"why wont you listen to your mother?, I told you to die? Your not my ritsuka! Where is he?, huh? Where is he?" the histerical mother yelled while she forced ritsukas head into the kitchen sink.

He couldn't breath or talk, the water didn't let him of course. The only thing he could do was not to provoke her because she will eventually get tired .

"give him back! I hate you die!"

'_that's not what you really think mother'_ ritsuka thought.

He knew his mother was sick so she would never mean those cold bitter words if she were sane.

"mizaki stop!"

Finally someone came to help him. And that someone was his father whom he rarely ever saw.

"no! let go!, give me back my ritsuka!" yelled the histerical mother.

His father got a hold of mizake by the waist, ritsuka fell flat on the floor, coughing and trying to get his air back.

"I told you to die! Why wont you die!" she yelled

"Ritsuka get out of here!" his father yelled as he struggled with Mizaki who seemed to be as strong as him.

Without giving it a second thought Ritsuka crawled all the way into his room, locked the door behind him, didn't bother to turn the light and threw himself on the bed.

He sighed when his cellphone vibrated besides him once. There was only one person in the world who would leave 3 messages and 2 phonecall for him.

The first message read:

_Hi Ritsuka. Can I come over?_

The second message:

_Ritsuka is something wrong?_

And the third one:

_Ritsuka please answear _

He didn't want to worry soubi. He wanted him to come over and hear him say _"everything will be alright"_ while being held thightly in his strong arms. But he was _**SO**_ tired _**SO**_ weak that he couldn't reply in order to lie that he was _"okay"_

He could feel a little pain on his ankle, he knew right away that it was the big cut made by his mother with the knife beafore shed throw his head into the sink. It didn't hurt so much so he ignored it and concentrated himself on Soubi, who at this hour of the night was more likely to be in his apartment drawing his beautiful butterflies and flowers that seemed too real, and of course Natsuou and Youji would who were most likely in the tub together.

Ritsukas cat ears rised at the thought of soubi, so he shook his head and sat down. His cat ears flopped down on his head as he looked around his dark room.

So emptey and dull, he saw a blood stain on the wall and a shiver went down his spine.

_Come live with me Ritsuka_

Soubi had asked him so many times yet ritsuka always said no.

The thought of living whith soubi roamed his head, he was sixteen now so why not in 2 years he would be eighteen and his mother would probalbly never notice he was ever gone.

His ears rised again, decided to pack, he stood up, pulled his bag from under his bed and started packing. He packed all his clothes a foto album and of course his beloved camera.

Ready to go he stood outside his windo trying to see if he could see soubis house from up there.

"what am I doing?" he said to himself feeling silly for trying to escape. But then he heard his mother yelling and crashing things in the kitchen. He he took a deep breath and jumped down into some bushes. He couldn't take it anymore, the hatred the yells, the disgust, the sudden attacks over any meal if Ritsuka did not choose a food the real Ritsuka would. For years he lived under constant threat.

When Ritsuka arrived at the river bank it started to rain, under his weak body the little drops felt like nails on his skin. He wasn't injured, just a long gash on his ankle but if you spend a whole hour with your head under water, trying to breath in anyway possible while struggling with someone then of couse youd be as tired as the cat boy by now.

The rain drope became too heavy for him, so he dropped to his knees.

'_what int the hell am I thinking?, living with soubi?, idiot, ass, stupid weirdo…' _and so ritsuka thought of any new bad word he could think of to call soubi. But he stilled loved him, since they met 4 years ago he would always deny that word, that feeling because he couldn't understand why soubi, a full grown adult would strongly feel that way about him. Then again up until 2 years ago,Ritsuka always thought that Soubi only loved him because seimei had order him to do so. Now he knew that soubi loved him for real because he always would express it in any way possible.

Though in the beginning ritsuka hated when Soubi said '_ I love you, ritsuka'_ now it was something he liked hearing from the adult, also the hugs and kisses and the fact that soubi is always there for him allowed Ritsuka to belive that soubi ment what he said.

Almost falling asleep while sitting on the wet grass and under the heavy rain, Ritsuka spotted someone walking in his direction, a very very familiar silouette.

Ritsuka immediatley began to think about soubi, he needed help and Soubi was the only one who could protect him. But he wasn't there.

"Ritsuka. Long time no see."

"Seimei…"

I hope you liked it! Like I said review! I love you all you loveless fans! XDDD


End file.
